Tell Me You Love Me
by the-voiceless
Summary: No one said it was going to be easy. And no one said it was going to be this hard. But Mikeala took the risk anyway, and with thier secret forbidden love, everyone gets destroyed one by one and it really is...the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Found and Kept

"Mikeala! Mikeala?" the father of the beauty queen called.

"Yea, dad!"

"I'll be going, now. Take care, darl'n."

"I will! Love ya!" Mikeala called back.

Mikeala would be left alone for awhile again, and she was cool with that. And she and Sam would create their new friendship. Since they broke up a while ago. And it didn't include what happened in Egypt. But it was just….over. The love had just disappeared without a trace. And she didn't know where it went.

But Mikeala was cool with that, since there are many fish in the sea. And she was very intent on finding that special '_fish_' too. SO, Mikeala was alone in the motor shop for a very long time now, and she grew quite bored.

Days passed without any calls from Sam Witwicky, and Mikeala's sunny days of happiness of shine had turned grim, and Mikeala could feel her emotions grow into a monstrous wild thing.

_**Present Day**_:

Mikeala was now alone, and she had her arms crossed firmly across her chest and her legs were numb and her finger tips were cold from the cool metal of the motorcycles. The house changed a well, due to her attitude, and so the windows seemed to be holding their breathe, and hallways going thinner, and the paint faded away neither from the weather nor the heat.

Then Mikeala grew bored and she made her way into the kitchen. The kitchen hadn't been used in days, but it was still a good place to eat and Mikeala looked at the pile of dishes in the sink.

"What's in the fridge?"

She asked herself, and she opened the white fridge and saw ham, cheese, bread, and some soda. Couple of water bottles. And some rotten watermelon on the bottom. It didn't look satisfying. But she could make a good sandwich.

"I'm making a sandwich, I'm making a sandwich. Oh, oh, oh, yea. I'm making a sandwich, I'm making a sandwich. Oh, oh, oh, yea…!"

Mikeala sang and she completed her sandwich as it was completed! It was ham, cheese, and bread. The classic stack of deliciousness! So she started to munch down, and she looked at the clock and it was 6:25. Almost 6:30, so Mikeala had to go home soon, while the sun was still up.

She gulped down the last stack of meaty perfectness and she dressed up in her black leather biker outfit and got on her cherry colored motorcycle and sped off towards home. And Mikeala worked a double shift today, since she needed some money for this summer, and she was tired out of her mind!

It's been awhile since she's had a good nights rest, and not even a good nap. And her home was 3 miles away, so it didn't take her very long to reach her front door with the front porch light on. She went in only to be greeted by Wheelie who just woke up from a recharge.

"Hey! You're late. I've been wondering where you've been. And I'm hungry. Can you be a dear and get some oil? I've been starving!" Wheelie yapped and he jumped up on a table and sat down.

"Calm down…" Mikeala sighed and threw her jacket on the sofa. She was tired, so she didn't want to hear Wheelie rambling.

"You expect me to live here, too. Not feeding me. What's the matter with you?" Wheelie yapped again.

"Just drop it, Wheelie. I'm tired."

"Well, so am I. Tired of you lazing around all day. Not doing a fragging thing to take care of someone like me. Don't know how. Sam must've felt that way about you too…" Wheelie whispered lowly in a light sigh. Mikeala's head snapped up and she was frustrated! And pissed off!

"What did you say!?" Mikeala hissed!

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" Wheelie covered his face with his little hands.

"Come on Warrior Goddess! I was just hungry! I'm just a crummy Decepticon that just doesn't know any better!" Wheelie defended himself.

"Damn straight!"

Mikeala's chest pumped up and down and she felt she couldn't breathe, and her hands rolled into fists and she was tired of having Wheelie live with her. He was a brat! A total freakn brat! Wheelie calmed down.

Wheelie didn't like be rejected by Mikeala very much, since she spoiled him senseless. She gave him a bed, his own bowl for oil, and his own room. Which was, by the way, her walk-in-door closet. Mikeala was stressed and busy with everything she had on her mind, and she felt sorry for herself.

"Wheelie…I'm not sorry. Just…go to your closet, now. Go now, before I torch your optic again!"

Wheelie got up and rolled down the hallway and into her room without another word. Mikeala was just feeling horrible these days, and she didn't know if it was something she ate or something she did in the past….but it just bothered her.

Whatever it was.

Maybe it's the fact that she and Sam broke up a while ago, and she's been feeling lonely for awhile now and Mikeala never liked being alone for a long time. Being lonely made her feel depressed.

"Oh, god…"

Mikeala whispered and she got up and went to her room. She knew that Wheelie was in her closet, so she could be alone for awhile and she took off her shoes. She went into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth, braided her hair, got into her PJs, and laid down on her bed. Another long day.

"Groceries. Cadillac parts. Mall. Friends. Dog Vet. Sleep," Mikeala mumbled. She was reminded herself of what she needed to do for tomorrow. And then Mikeala fell asleep with barely any trouble and she hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be too much trouble for herself like any other day.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_:

"Wheelie, you better freakn behave! I'm not joking! I'm stepping out, and I won't be back for awhile."

"Ok!"

Mikeala exited her humble abode and got on her cherry motorcycle and sped off towards the nearby market. Through the screen lens of her helmet, she could see a huge storm was going to pass by soon and it would probably rain really, really, really hard. So Mikeala would have to do errands really quick.

And already she could feel the cold wind that passed through the black and blue clouds that suddenly emerged and took over the entire sky and Mikeala got worried about the roads.

She turned the handle and went along the black road faster and she gave a deep sigh and then she felt a slip on the back tire. (I hope it doesn't get too slippery.) Mikeala thought worryingly and she went on a normal speed on the road, and she came into the parking lot.

She got off her bike and entered the market. She picked up carrots, potatoes, and celery. And she carried $5.45 in her pocket to purchase it. The cash register smiled and winked at her, but she completely ignored him and packed the thing in the bag. Even though that Mikeala was single, she didn't want any of the guys that flirted with her non-stop and she was getting sick of it!

Mikeala took her brown paper bag and took off again.

Mikeala didn't like the way her life was, and she missed having exciting adventures with Sam when they discovered an alien race together and went off to the deserts Egypt to stop an abominable alien robot leader from destroying their sun, killing the earth, and ending the entire human race.

She wanted something more in her life, but she couldn't figure out what.

_**8:30 IN THE EVENING**_

"Wheelie, I'm back!"

Mikeala sighed and set the bag of groceries down, and another white bag that was meant for Bones. The dog. He needed his medicine from the vet, and she purchased some more parts that she needed to repair an old Cadillac that was in the shop, and she purchased a new pair of jeans from the mall when she was with her friends since her old pair had holes in them.

And outside her window, the thunder was angry and the lightning was quick and fierce, and ran was sad and endless.

Her windows would flash with light, and it would tremble with ferocity, as if her house feared the thunder and the storm.

"Warrior Goddess!" Wheelie yelled in fear and panic!

"Wheelie? Are you ok?"

"Come here! Please!? Hey! Come here!"

"Where are you?"

"Closet!"

Mikeala jogged down the hallway and opened the pale white doors and looked into her closet, and saw Wheelie shivering in the corner. And Wheelie was curled up like a ball and he wasn't cold, but he was terrified!

"It's the thunder! I hate this weather….!" Wheelie whimpered like a puppy.

"Why do you hate it? It's not that bad…"

"For you, it's not." Lightning shattered and it boomed across the sky, and Wheelie jumped and scooted more into the corner.

"Wheelie…are you scared of lightning?" Mikeala narrowed her eyes.

"Umm, _yes_…." Wheelie admitted and he felt ashamed to let a stupid fear control him so senselessly like that. Mikeala pitied him.

"Aww, Wheelie, there's nothing to be--"

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"AHHH!!!!"

"AHHH!!!!"

Mikeala and Wheelie jumped into eachothers arms and they both were screaming like total idiots in the corner of their closet! The windows shook violently and the doors randomly slammed into the wall, tables tipped over and smacked the floor like a pile of heavy books.

The TV and radio fizzed violently like they were hissing madly! It was like one of those adventure or actions movies, where everything moved like a stampede of elephants were going by!

The massive earthquake settled with leftover sonic booms and Mikeala and Wheelie were still holding on to eachother, and they were both breathing heavily from fear. The worse had settled down.

"What. The. Frag. Was. That?" Wheelie shook and he was terrified out of his mind! And he clung to Mikeala's arm like his life depended on it.

"Umm, I'll go check it out…."

"What!? No, you can't leave me here!"

"I'll be right back, Wheelie!"

"No! Don't go! I'll be vulnerable!"

"You'll be fine! I'll come back!"

Mikeala let go of Wheelie, and she slowly got up from the closet. And from the dark clouds and moonlight mixed together, a blue glow came from the windows and the rain still poured down heavily.

"Wheelie, I'll be right back. And if something happens, I want you to stay in the closet until morning."

"Are you going to come back?" Wheelie asked, and the darkness of the room was intense.

"Let's jut hope so."

Mikeala gulped and she slowly walked down the hallway, and as she walked, both her hands were up in defense and her fingers were being traced along the walls carefully and she was very cautious. Something happened outside, like something crashed really hard and Mikeala knew very well.

Lightning clapped hard outside the windows, and the light showed some parts of the room that were covered in darkness only for a quick second. Flashes, and then soft booms from the thunder.

"Stay in the closet, Wheelie. Don't come out for nothing," Mikeala called back, making sure he wasn't doing anything stupid.

Mikeala saw some tables were tipped over and the TV was running really fuzzy. Mikeala could smell some sort of fuel that burned from somewhere and she knew that it came from outside. The gasoline smell was strong, so she had to cover her nose, to prevent from drowning the scent.

"I'll be back, Wheelie. Stay there!"

Mikeala put on a black leather jacket and she went outside, and she couldn't really see from the heavy rain, but she could manage fairly well. Lightning clapped ferociously and it made Mikeala jump and she doubted doing this, but she wanted to know what was going on outside too.

Mikeala shivered. From the distance, she saw a bright yellow and orange light that was a long distance, and Mikeala was intent in finding out whatever was burning. Her house was with others, but it was near a small forest.

So, she wanted to check it out.

It seemed forever since she's been running through the tough rain that seemed like a waterfall, but she finally met her destination.

And there was a huge hole in the ground, and little spots of fire were burning and huge rocks were scattered everywhere that came from the ground, and there were boulders of fire that burned.

"Oh my god…"

Mikeala whispered as she saw what was in the middle of the crater. In the moonlight and in the rain mixed together from the storm, it's long wings glowed and shimmered like tiny diamonds and there were many symbols on it's wings and back that showed what it was and……who it was.

"Starscream…."

Starscream's POV

The rain and the lightning was just too much to handle, and it drove the Seeker off course to where he was flying in the first place. Starscream never gave much thought to what purpose his given mission had, but he took it anyway.

The Seeker was horribly injured and the lightning from the black storm striked him right in the chest, almost hitting his spark.

Being injured wasn't much fun, and Starscream's optics didn't have the power to turn themselves on to let him know what was going on. (Primus, help me….) Starscream thought and hoped everything would be alright.

But from the sensors on his armor, Starscream could feel something. Something was touching his lower left arm and then it slowly traveled to his chassis and then it slowly went to his chest.

"Ugh," Starscream mumbled.

His wires, hot. Whatever was touching him, was incredibly soft. And it was almost like a soft tickle, but more fragile.

"Hmm."

Most of his systems wires were fragile and it seemed the pain was irreplaceable. Most of his armor was broken and it could no longer be used anymore, and Starscream was really annoyed. (What--Where am I?) Starscream was just--he was just in pain, so much pain! It was excruciating.

"Ugh! Ugh!"

Starscream groaned, and all the poor Seeker could do was to just lay there in the dirt. But then….the soft movement came back to him and it was the only thing comforting to the robot.

"Hold on, I'll be right back! Just hold on! I'll get my truck."

Another voice came…? It sounded like a female?

It was a female that spoke?

W-What the f-frag!?

Wait, was that a-a human!?

Was that the comforting touch!?

Starscream was shocked, but he was too much in pain to get up and fragging shoot the damn fleshy that dares touches him! Was he now infected with a disease? What if the fleshy was dirty, then what!? If he survives this one, he would clean himself 10 times before going back. (_**Get away from me you fragging fleshling! Do not touch me! Don't you dare touch me**_!)

His systems let out some hot steam and fire came from his boosters and he lifted himself from the giant crater, and he crashed down again. The wires in his arms stung like acid fire that was alive and eating his body away! (That was stupid…But worth it.) And then finally, he fell into recharge for the pain was too much and the Seeker hoped that he'd survive.

Mikeala's POV

Mikeala sighed. (He better appreciate this! But he's a freakn Decepticon! Would he appreciate this? I hope so, and he better as hell not kill me. And what would I just do!? Just leave him there? Ok, this was incredibly stupid thing to do, but it was something worth doing I guess. Wait, was it worth it?) Mikeala thought.

Mikeala had no idea what she would do when the fiery Decepticon Jet would wake up and find out where he was.

Let out a fiery fit. Or…Who knows.

"Sometimes, we gotta save lives someday…."

She whispered and she looked at Starscream, and she smiled.

_**Next Morning**_:

"Listen to me, Wheelie, I need you to get my tools and some oil and a couple of rags."

"Is he still out?"

"Yea, and when he wakes up, he's going to be so pissed off! But he's wounded, so he's harmless."

"Well, he won't be so harmless when you fix him…" Wheelie shot back and Mikeala flinched, and she hadn't thought this through.

"Well…..maybe he'll appreciate what I did for him and he'll let me live…." Mikeala blinked and she was just absolutely clueless of what she would do when he would try killing her.

She had no weapons to protect herself against him and the Autobots were in Diego Garcia, which was really far away. Starscream was a deadly Decepticon and she doubted that he would thank her.

"I doubt it."

"Wheelie, I don't want your negativity right now. All you think about is the negative things. Just think about the positive things…."

"Like killing him right now, before he kills us and put his body where it can't be found."

"No, like, well….running for our lives…if he does try." Mikeala blinked.

"See! Bad things happen when your around this death machine!"

"Wheelie, just calm down! We're going to get through this! Just chillax! Now, give me the wrench….!" Mikeala looked at the body of the fighting jet and began to work her way up his arm and to his chest.

_**1 Hour Later**_:

"Oh, my gosh! This is freakn impossible! How can Ratchet fix these guys!? I don't get it! I have no idea where this thing goes, and what is this? Is this a wire, er, what!? What is it, Wheelie!? What is it!?"

"Hey, you're the doctor here! Figure it out yourself!" Wheelie responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I thought that since you're a robot, I thought you'd know!"

"Well, Warrior Goddess, I don't! I really don't! So, good luck!"

Mikeala rolled her eyes and touched her forehead and all the wires seemed to be very complicated, and it would take a lot of time to fix and she needed some parts from the store. And maybe some oil, and new wires.

Mikeala looked at a very large and long silver wire that was tangled, and it was attached to his hand and connected to his palm, and his hand was clawed and it looked very dangerous.

Then it twitched!

"Stand back! I-I think he's waking up!"

Chapter 2:

"What do we do!? What do we do!? What do we do!? He's waking up! And if he wakes up, then we're dead! We're dead, I tell you!"

"Shut up! Shut up! He's still wounded, so that means he's still down! And if he's on the ground, and down, then he's vulnerable…!" Mikeala said, and she jumped up in fear and backed up into the wall.

"And when he sees that a human fleshy's helping him, then he'll attack no matter what! You don't know Starscream like I do, Warrior Goddess. He'll eat you alive, and spit you back out, I've seen it!"

"Oh don't be a puss! Just calm down!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Rest of Chapter 2:

"Wheelie, just stay calm! I know….I know that I made a mistake, but-I'm so sorry!" Mikeala whimpered as she saw the fighting jet slowly awake. Maybe she had made a mistake. Wheelie was quivering with fear.

"Just stay away at a safe distance…and if something goes wrong, you call the Autobots and Sam…Go!" Mikeala pushed Wheelie away. Wheelie staggered and fell and scrambled to his feet.

"Ok…I'm goin! I'm goin!" Wheelie stuttered and he ran towards the door.

"Just leave me here…Go back into the house, Wheelie…" Mikeala was frozen and she soon could not bear the thought of being killed now.

It was haunting.

"Do you want me to call Prime?" He poked his head around the corner of the door.

Mikeala growled, knowing that Wheelie was still here.

"Maybe…" Mikeala answered and she had her cellphone in her pocket.

"Do you want me to call the police…?"

"Just go…!" Mikeala yelled and Wheelie was gone.

The engines whirled and his optics glowed red and she could feel the power radiating off of the great jet. He powered on his crimson bright red optics and this was a moment that Mikeala did not want to deal with right now. Starscream looked around and he could not operate his left hand nor the rest of his arm. He could move his right arm but not entirely his whole hand.

Starscream looked _directly_ at her. A frightening moment.

Mikeala looked back him.

…

A really awkward long moment had passed and Mikeala felt she couldn't breathe. His huge optics were scaring her and she couldn't move. He was just…staring. (God, please…stop staring.) Mikeala gulped.

Starscream looked like a statue, and not even a small wire moved. He just stared and Mikeala grew fearful. (Stop staring…! Stop it! Stop it!)

Suddenly Starscream raised his hand and Mikeala gasped as he attempted to crush her! His voice hissed and he seemed to scream something out in his language. Mikeala gasped.

"Ahhhhhhh! Stop it! Don't…!"

Starscream seemed to yelp in pain, but he wanted to destroy her! A bothersome nose hit Mikeala's ears and she couldn't help but cover her ears! Mikeala knew this was a bad idea, but she was…she….she just wanted to help! It was in her instincts. She jumped out of the way just in time! His big eyes were still on her.

Red and wrathful.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Mikeala screamed as he tried to move and get up. He was too much wounded to get up!

The earth shook and Mikeala almost lost her balance! She couldn't easily twisted her ankle!

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mikeala screamed and Starscream tried to slice her up as his hand had turned into something else! His twirling slicers hit the dirt and it broke through the rocks that were underneath.

"!$%^&%$!$%^&%$!" He hissed out and there was something ghostly and robotic in his high pitched voice, and it was obvious he was angry.

"Hey! Don't! Don't make me call Prime and the others!"

Starscream paused, and that seemed to have caught his attention and Mikeala saw this. She didn't know if it was out of fear or the known intention for the wrathful robot to listen to her for once.

"Yea, and I really don't want to do that…!" Mikeala shouted.

"!$%^&%$!$%^&%$!" Starscream hissed out and his voice was echoey and all…robotic like, more than others. Hissed like a robotic snake. Mikeala wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Ok, I'm just gonna have to stop you there. I can't understand you….yea, just fyi…"

Starscream pounded his fist into the earth! And some sort of spit came from his mouth and Mikeala didn't know what that was! The robot et pounded his fist into the earth again. Everything shook and Mikeala almost lost her balance again.

"!$%^&%$!$%^&%$! !$%^&%$!$%^&%$!" Starscream roared and he seemed to grimace, and his whole face plate seemed to tighten. Then he screeched out loudly that it bust nearby windows!

Mikeala couldn't bear any longer, so she ran out! She ran as fast as she could, and she hoped that Starscream would not follow. She found Wheelie and she was gasping for air. Wheelie looked horrified.

"That did not go well. He is SO pissed off, right now…" Mikeala breathed and sitting down. Her hands shook.

"Great, what are you going to do now? We're done, I'm telling you! Done…!"

"Ok, we just need to keep him away from the public eyes…That's all…"

"You're still keeping him! Why are you keeping him!" Wheelie gasped.

"I don't have time to answer that question at the moment…." Mikeala shooshed him.

"Well, I'll tell you this. It ain't gonna be easy…" Wheelie warned and of course he would know of the consequences.

"Hey, he's injured right? So, how hard could it be?"

_**That Long, Long, Long Night**_:

BAANNGG! BAANNGG! BAANNGG!

Mikeala had her pillow over her head. Wheelie was too terrified to sleep already and he was in his little toy truck mode, trying to drown out the sound of Starscream. Mikeala almost had tears in her eyes. Of course this would happen.

"Oh my god! I would tell him to shut up, but I don't want to die a slow death…" Mikeala murmured under her pillow.

"Pl-Please…Warrior Goddess! I need to recharge! Make is stop! Make it stop!" Wheelie begged, transforming back.

"I don't know what to tell you, Wheelie. Just bear with it. Maybe he'll stop…." Mikeala hoped, and tried to go back to sleep.

_**9 Painfully Long Hours Later**_:

_**5:00 In The Morning**_:

BAANNGG! BAANNGG! BAANNGG!

It was now 5:00 in the morning and the sun would greet the dawn, again. The dark rule over the night sky was almost over and Starscream was desperately trying to find the right amount of strength to fly or somehow run away or even crawl away as fast as he could, to get away from the humans.

Starscream had enough energy to do so and it was no trouble for him at all, because he could go for days without recharge. But it was useless for him. He would wear himself down and it was exhausting.

But inside the house, Wheelie was sobbing and he rolled back and forth on the bed with a wet pillow over his head. Mikeala wasn't covered with her blankets anymore, since it was useless already. Her arms and legs were sprawled out all over the bed, and she didn't use a pillow at all now….she just let herself go insane.

BAANNGG! BAANNGG! BAANNGG!

Her blue eyes seemed to have faded into a grey color. Her dark hair was tangled and messy and she desperately needed a shower. and she had bags over her eyes. It was hopeless. She had been awake all night and all day. Guess who's got life figured out!

BAANNGG! BAANNGG! BAANNGG!

Starscream wouldn't give up! And he must've known that he was torturing them! He just kept going and going and going, and he kept screeching out too! He must've broken his communicator or something. Mikeala would gladly give him her cellphone or something, but he would probably kill her or call his Decepticon buddies to take her hostage and find out what they can. A tight spot.

BAANNGG! BAANNGG! BAANNGG!

But the matter only got worse because she would have to work, today! Mikeala couldn't stand the thought of it! But…it's what she had to do.

Even if it killed her.

_**3 More Painfully Long Hours Later**_:

_**8:00 In The Morning**_:

Mikeala felt like she was already engulfed in a slow death. She was SO tired, that it wasn't even funny. Wheelie was lucky, because he locked himself in the cellar and he was recharging at the moment. Damn thing.

Mikeala made herself a small breakfast and she wondered if Starscream made any progress at…whatever he did last night. With all that…horrible banging and all those screeches of anger. She walked out of her house.

"I love my job…I love my job…I love my job…I love my job…" Mikeala repeated under a hushed breathe.

Mikeala went to the backyard and she went to get her cherry colored bike, since it was her only ride to work. But…she didn't find it. She looked around and it was nowhere to be found, and then she went to the garage to look for it. Of course Starscream was in there. As she was walking towards the garage-

_**CRRASSHHH**_!

The doors were totally trashed as something was thrown at them from the inside. A huge ball of red metal came flying towards Mikeala!

"AHHH!" She screamed!

She had to duck and cover and she got out of the way just in time! The ball of metal rolled and pieces of glass came from it. The doors were destroyed and Mikeala took a closer look at the ball of metal. Like a crushed Coke can!

It was her bike!

Mikeala gasped! That bike was worth a lot of money! Starscream just…destroyed it! Now how was she suppose to get to work!

It turns out that Mikeala called in sick and she threw her bike away in the trash, and now she was utterly bored throughout the rest of the day. Things were better if she would stay home anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

All day, Mikeala couldn't stand it. Wheelie would come crying to her and tell her to get rid of Starscream, but Mikeala would shoo him away. Mikeala was sure that her boss was already ticked off that she wasn't at work.

But it wasn't her fault.

Starscream would run his engine, keep an eye on her, and the try to repair himself, and run his engine some more. At lunch, Mikeala made herself a ham and cheese sandwich and thought about what she was going to do with the Decepticon.

Her bike was destroyed and that depressed her deeply. She had to earn more money for the damages Starscream was causing her.

And at times, he would just stare at her and hiss, then burn up his engines. She didn't know if he was in pain or he wanted her to go away.

By the time night time came around, Mikeala was sitting in the garage. Starscream seemed to be exhausted, since he struggled all day.

She knew that he wanted to desperately sleep, and so did she.

She was exhausted out of her mind!

And he's been with her for awhile, and it's been getting either bad or awkward. Her neighbors were a little suspicious, but didn't ask. And thank god that the police weren't coming around her neighborhood and checking things out.

Apparently, Starscream scared the crap out of the mailman.

The pizza guy.

The passing old woman and her Chihuahua.

And that poor girl scout.

And if that wasn't enough, she has to earn money to buy a new mailbox.

So she sat on her chair, watching him watching her watching him. Mikeala was sick of this. Sometimes Mikeala was sure that this Jet could out-silence the dead. It was really creepy.

"I'm tired."

The Decepticon looked at her. He understood what she meant, so was he. But, against her knowledge, Starscream had a dirty little secret.

A very dirt secret, indeed!

Ever since he could remember, the fighting jet kept a secret hidden ever since he laid eyes on the girl.

Ashamed or not, he admired the beautiful thing. Around her, he felt a small tinge of arousal.

But then he would find himself fighting against it.

The way she looked at him and just stared. Even the little things he admired. When she walked. When she sat down. When she crossed her legs. When she put back her hair. When she licked her fingers and flipped the page to her magazine. When she scratched the back of her neck. When she cleared her throat and drank some water. He could go on for days.

She was extremely attractive, and she didn't even have to try.

If Megatron or the other Decepticons ever found out, then he would possibly be publicly executed for such thoughts.

Starscream retired for the night, turning off his lights and engines, thinking no more of the human femme.

Mikeala on the other hand had no idea what Starscream thought of her, making her fear him all the more while. She was in her house cutting and pasting magazine some pictures out. Making some time pass by. She looked out her window, and saw that Starscream decided he made enough damage and went into recharge.

Perfect.

Mikeala got her phone.

*ring, ring, ring*

Emma:

Mikeala:

Emma:

Mikeala:

Emma:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Emma: Hello?

Mikeala: Hey it's me. Do you want to hang out?

Emma: Tonight? Sure!

Mikeala: Ok. Pick you up in an hour?

Emma: Yea. Should we do a movie? Shopping?

Mikeala: I don't know. We'll figure it out.

Emma: Ok. And… is there something wrong? You sound funny.

Mikeala: Oh, I'm just getting started.

Soon after, Mikeala and Emma met up at the movies. Watching a chick flick and soon after getting something to eat at a nearby diner, talking and laughing. Mikeala was so glad to get out of the house and take a short break from the Seeker, and she was even thinking about telling Emma about her situation. Her forehead wrinkled in worry as she thought about leaving Starscream alone.

As this didn't go unnoticed for Emma.

"Mikeala…. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Emma stared," What's his name?"

"What?"

"Who is he? Is he a senior?"

"It's not a guy. It's nothing…really it's not."

"Don't lie to me! I know when you're thinking about a guy!"

She sighed," Ok! Ok… There is someone. But there is no relationship! I promise! It's just that there's some problems…"

"Like what?"

"Keeping him quiet. Out of trouble. And to go to sleep for once!"

"Oh yea. Hate it when that happens."

"He's always loud and rude and obnoxious!"

"Hallelujah…!"

"It's every day! He's always driving me crazy!"

"Men."

"On top of that! He destroyed my bike and expects me to deal with it like it doesn't matter. He takes no responsibility!"

"Rat bastard. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I can't turn him in. He's a little hurt because he crashed and he's …sort of… a bad person."

"What? An ex convict?"

"Something like that. But more… extreme."

"A wanted man?"

"Sure."

"Where do you meet these guys?"

"We met by accident!"

"So wait… if he's so bad and dangerous, why are you here?"

"I needed a break! You have no idea what I've been going through. It's day and night. Evening and morning! Ugh! I can't stand it!"

"Ok, well, if you want to go, you can…"

"No, I want to stay a little longer."

Emma sighed and slumped in her seat.

"You look awful Mikeala. I've never see you this… exhausted. Well, maybe I can help with this one."

"No, you can't…! He's really…mean and violent."

"Mikeala! I'm going to help you."

"I sad you can't."

"It's too late. You already told me about him so I want to see him."

"Emma. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Hey, I'm a tough girl who loves eating something deep fried and smothered in chocolate every day and still have this rockin' hard body!"

Back At Her House:

"Ok… when you said 'dangerous'… you didn't mention a mean giant big ass alien machine death gun kind of dangerous…"

Starscream was still asleep, giving Emma and Mikeala the advantage of coming close enough to look at him carefully.

"So this is your problem… and you said that you don't want to turn him in?"

"No, because if his pals in outer space find out about our report, then they'll come after all of us."

"That's bad news for everybody. And I can keep a secret. You can believe me. So.. Does it have a name?"

"Starscream. A Decepticon."

"Ok. How about we hang out in your room? Till he wakes up. Then we can both fix him, ok? The faster the better."

"That'll be great."

Both girls walked into her house, to the kitchen.

"Ok, once we get him all fixed up, we ca release him into the wild?"

"Yes. To be with his own kind."

"So let's get started. I'll get the tools and I'll work on the wires ad see if I can put some of them back together and check to see if any of them can be reused…"

Both girls got to work on the kitchen table.

Emma and Starscream were formally introduced, but Starscream wasn't the one who was entirely…formal about it.

Over the next 4 weeks, Mikeala and Emma worked hard on connecting every little piece of equipment together.

Emma was indeed a true friend, keeping her word and not telling a soul of Starscreams existence in her shed and working hard to keep Mikeala on her feet, allowing her to sleep at night.

Both girls even had to begin from scratch, slowly inching forward to one little achievement at a time, putting Starscream's arm and legs in perfect contact with eachother.

With each progress happening every day and every week, Mikeala and Starscream never really interacted with eachother, giving them all very awkward silences.

Either it was because of some small spark that happened in the beginning or it was something else… but Mikeala knew that the Decepticon was up to something. The Seeker never talked, not even once, but he seemed to communicate through small glances and snorts and small movements.

Sometimes Emma and Mikeala would talk about it late at night, about how the Decepticon seemed stoic and lonely. On one of those night, Emma brought up the most ridiculous subject on earth.

"I think Starscreams …sad."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't go out much… Maybe we should take a walk tomorrow. Get some sun and fresh air."

"But he doesn't want to move. You've seen him yesterday. All he did was sit and stare."

"At you."

Mikeala paused.

She was almost sure that she heard a tone in Emma's voice.

"So…?"

"So, I mean I think he's sad because he doesn't spend more time with….you…and me."

"So…?"

"Soooo! He likes you…"

"He doesn't like me, he hates me. He hates all of humanity. All of us."

"I don't think so."

"Emma! It doesn't work like that. Starscream was sent here to destroy all of us-"

"'Keala! Come on, let's just go with my idea and see what happens."

"Fine. Fine. But you're wrong."

"Liar! You know that I'm the perfect matchmaker."

"Human and a robot? Like that'll happen in a million years!"

Mikeala scoffed with sarcasm.

But did so untruthfully.


End file.
